Five Night's at Freddy's Reader x Security Guards
by Melatranix98
Summary: You are a female who has just applied for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You'll be working with several other security guards if you get the job, mainly wishing to work the night shift over day shift because you are not too keen on children. You are twenty years old and you're on the short side (trust me this will play in later). Your boss is the "phone guy". Have fun
1. Introduction

Introduction to character:

You are a female who has just applied for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You'll be working with several other security guards if you get the job, mainly wishing to work the night shift over day shift because you are not too keen on children. You are twenty years old and you're on the short side (trust me this will play in later). Your boss is the "phone guy". That's all you know before you get the job or not. You do not know his name. Have fun~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Your New Job

You had just submitted your application to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria located about a mile from where you lived. You lived in an apartment where you lived by yourself. It was a two-bedroom apartment single bath, a little unusual for someone living alone, but you only had the two-bedroom because it was the only room available at the time. Plus, if you got lucky with a guy, maybe he'd move in with you after a while, saving you the time of finding another place. You had a standard kitchen and your home was pretty basic.

You had just lost your other job as a bartender and waitress at a restaurant because of over-staffing, causing them to have to let you go. It frustrated you that you had lost the job since it was something you had enjoyed, something that you were really good at. You loved communicating with people and taking the time to listen to other people's problems. You were a very capable individual as well, able to multi-task when under extreme stress. Your biggest flaw was that you hated kids, especially teenagers. You didn't care for children either, but the teenagers, the ones that would get mouthy with adults, that pissed you off. You had wondered if that was part of the reason they had let you go. You had gotten into an altercation with a teenager, probably seventeen or eighteen, at work in front of your boss about a week before you were let go. The kid had been mouthy with you, and he had been with a group of his friends that seemed to have a similar attitude problem. The teen had gotten mouthy with you and you snapped, causing a screaming match. You were sent home shortly after, customers confused at your unusual behavior, especially your regulars.

But, you wanted a new start away from all that now. Something different. Although you had specifically applied for the night shift, hoping that you weren't going have to deal with any kids, along with not having to deal with mouthy teenage brats. You assumed that if you did have to work with someone on night shift, it would be someone around your age or older who wasn't mouthy. You weren't looking to find an interest in anyone. You didn't really have many friends besides the regulars that would come into your old job, specifically asking for you to wait to them. You weren't actively seeking a partner either, but the thought of it was promising to you. If it happened, it happened.

It was Sunday night when you got the phone call. Some guy, who didn't tell you his name, only that he was the boss of the pizzeria, said that he had looked over your application and wanted you to come visit him in an hour.

It was around eleven o'clock at night when you arrived to the pizzeria. You had drove there, not wanting to walk this late at night. You were to the back of the restaurant, and knocked on the back door labeled "Employees Only". A male, who was rather petite, slightly taller than you, opened the door. "You must be the girl the boss called in, follow me." He had a security outfit on, with the name Mike Schmidt on a name tag, so he obviously worked there.

You nodded and walked inside, following behind Mike into a room. There was a guy sitting down at a desk. He looked to be about the same height as Mike, and he seemed a little less petite than Mike was, but relatively the same regardless. He had blond hair, as opposed to Mike's light brown hair color. He had green eyes and he wore a security outfit as well. "Hello, _." He smiled at you. "Please address me as PS or boss. Whichever you prefer." He was looking over your application. You looked rather nervously at him, hoping that you were going to get this job.

"Now, regarding your application…" He began. "The security guards that work here tend to rotate shifts. I have no problem putting you primarily on night shifts since other people here are… well…" He paused for a moment before looking over at Mike, then back to you. "Let's just say my workers, as well as I, aren't big fans of staying at this place late at night."

You looked at him with a confused look, tilting your head slightly to his comment. "W-why is that?" You asked in a nervous tone.

PS sighed. "The animatronics put my workers on edge, specifically during the night shift. They were never given a proper mode at night, so they just roam the halls occasionally. It just freaks them out a little, especially after the accident a couple years back with the company." His eyes narrowed over to the phone sitting on his desk.

You were curious about the accident he was referring to. Since you didn't keep up with the news when you were younger, you had no knowledge of the incident. "What accident?"

PS started to get nervous. "W-well… There was an accident with one kid and the animatronics… But I assure you nothing bad is going to happen here. All our animatronics are working normally. It was just a curious kid and the animatronic swiped at him by accident. It was partially his fault, being rough with Foxy the pirate. His hook slipped and that happened. I wasn't the boss at the time, so that's all I know." He smiled at you nervously, trying his best to assure you that everything was fine.

You decided that that answer was enough, so you nodded. "Alright... So does that mean I'll have to work a day shift every now and then? I'm fine with it and all, I just… can't be around…." You stopped for a moment. Mike looked at you questionable before you started again. "You should be aware that I got in an altercation with some teenage punk at my old job, which could part of the reason why they let me go. That's why I specifically applied for night shift. I'm willing to work day shift and all, but I just don't want to be around those people is all."

PS snickered at your comment, which left you a little confused. "I assure you that that will not happen here. Or rather, that is unlikely. I will not fire you over something as small as that either. I need all the workers I can get here, trust me." Mike chuckled a little bit as well. "Besides, we attract the younger crowd anyways. Mostly small children with their parents. Haven't seen teenagers in this pizzeria in months."

"Okay…." You said hesitantly, surprised that he had said he wouldn't fire you if it happened again. "So does this mean I have the job?"

PS nodded. "You'll be starting tomorrow. Be here by midnight." He handed you your uniform. "You'll be working six hour shifts five days a week unless you are needed during the day."

You took the uniform from his hands and smiled. "T-thank you so much sir!" You were glad you got the job that you wanted, but you had no idea what was in store for you.

To be continued….


End file.
